


What was there to love?

by Faytalepsy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Romance, Silrah - Freeform, it just is just THERE, my weapon against all the angst fics, so I gave them love, they deserve love, uhm I don't know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: Saul and Farah finally realise that their love might be mutual...It's basically just them loving each other...
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	What was there to love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_rely_on_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/gifts).



> Uhm yes...I know I should be writing other stuff....buuuut this just pounced on my mind and there was no going back...  
> I was in need of love and fluff after all the angsty Silrah fics going around currently so my head just did this...2.5k of purest bliss.  
> so there you have it!  
> Also this is for Lisa, who is such an amazing friend who always encourages and inspires me!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!!

“Well, what if who I want is you!” Farah threw the words in his face before she could stop herself. Her anger vanished, as if it had been linked to the secret, she had locked up into her heart for so long. It left an emptiness behind that was soon filled by the suffocating pain that accompanied her words.  
Saul’s eyes widened as he was taken aback by her exclamation, surprise letting his answer die on his tongue. Farah heaved a breath, the fallout of what had happened slowly reaching her brain. By the realms..what had she done?

Saul still stared at her, a raging storm of emotions swirling in his grey eyes. Then he made a step towards her and the mind fairy’s heart skipped a beat. Slowly, ever so slowly he lifted his hands, carefully cradling her face with shaking fingers.  
“Farah…” his voice was raw, the single word so heavy with feeling that Farah felt a shiver travelling over her skin. Eye’s fluttering shut she leaned into his touch, feeling the rough callouses of his fingers as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. The whirlwind of emotions inside her raged, surging as they fought for dominance.  
“Saul…” it was a whisper, a whisp of sound leaving her mouth. She felt her hands shaking at her sides, found it impossible to breathe as this foolish hope and longing made her heart constrict. She was aching to reach out to him, to fall into his arms and kiss him until the world disappeared. His right hand left her cheek, leaving the skin there burning from his touch whose absence felt like a cold gust of air and the weight of disappointment began to crush her. Of course, he wouldn’t kiss her.  
Tears started to gather behind her closed eyelids, which she refused to open, not ready to face him, his pity, his rejection. To let him see her sadness, her longing, her pathetic love. What had she been thinking? He was her partner, her best friend but nothing more. How could she ever be more to him? She was old, plain and worked too much and he surely had dozens of women lying at his feet. How could he ever fall in love with her? Her heart ached and there was still his remaining hand on her cheek the contact seemingly taunting her. Foolish.  
But then she felt his breath wafting over her neck, her skin tingling with the sensation. Farah’s own breath hitched in her throat as she felt him hover only millimetres away, his breath teasing her skin. His scent of pine wafted through the air, wrapping around her like a soft cloud. She didn’t dare to move, her stomach tightening painfully in anticipation as her nails dug into her palms. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, nearly leaping out of her throat.  
Then his lips made contact with her skin, leaving the ghost of a kiss. She nearly whimpered at the jolt that ran through her body at his fleeting touch. A gasp escaped her mouth as the Specialists lips touched her flesh once again, this time lingering a bit longer. Her knees went weak and she blindly reached out for him, her hands grabbing onto the material of his shirt, nails digging into the fabric. Saul seemed to take that as encouragement, pressing his lips more firmly to her skin, in a third, a fourth and a fifth lingering kiss. Farah quivered, holding on to him as his ministrations made her head spin, each touch leaving a searing hot mark. He made his way up her throat, dragging his lips over her skin, until he pressed his nose against her temple, inhaling her scent. She felt his breath drifting past the shell of her ear, delicious tingles running through her body. The heat emanating from his form was only inches away, still enveloping her in his smell. She was quivering with want, his proximity clouding her mind, the only thoughts left how much she needed him. Her breathing was laboured, the hazy fog surrounding her mind only slightly clearing as Saul halted, his nose still pressed into her hair.  
Her eyes opened, desire and fear churning in her stomach. What if he withdrew? If he let go? Doubt took hold again. What if he just wanted to comfort her? Be a friend? No, he wouldn’t…he wouldn’t be so cruel. But still, how could he love her? What was there to love?  
  
“Farah…” the word that brushed against her ear was a plea, a prayer.  
The way he pronounced her name, so full of awe, reached the darkest depths of her soul, calling to them, lighting them from within. Saul’s voice was low and rough, his thumb swiping over her cheek once more.

“You are my everything.”  
A soft noise escaped through her open lips, as he said the words, she had heard him say in her dreams so often. His breath ghosted over her cheek, until their noses brushed, their lips only inches apart. His eyes were hooded focusing on her lips, as hers roamed over his face, every inch so familiar. She heard his heavy breathing, felt it match her own as they shared a breath.  
“I love you.” She heard his words, felt them ripple over her lips, touch the very essence of her soul. She would’ve fallen to her knees in that moment, had it not been for him, only millimetres away. “I have loved you always. And if you want me,” he stopped, inhaling a shuddering breath. “if you want me, I’ll give you everything I have.” His voice was filled with absolute devotion, lighting a song in her blood, so beautiful and strong that drowned out everything else. She had never dared to hope…never thought that it was possible.  
  
Then their lips met and all thoughts vanished from her head. His lips were gentle, tentative at first as they touched her own, moving like velvet against them. It felt like coming home, so familiar and yet so new. As his tongue brushed against her lips, she gladly granted him entrance, her hands slipping around his neck as he deepened their kiss.  
His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer against the hard pane of his chest. He tasted like heaven, sweet and wild. Like a deep forest, a sun-kissed wind. Like home and adventure and freedom. He tasted like Saul.  
  
Their tongues met again dancing together as if they’d done this a thousand times already. She felt him lick against the roof of her mouth, as her hands buried themselves in his short hair, pulling him closer. She moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled up and down her back, massaging her skin through the material of her dress. They parted after oxygen became scarce, only to meet again, their kisses passionate and hungry, as years of suppressed desire was finally released.  
  
Farah dragged her nails along the skin of his nape, coaxing him to groan into her mouth, the sound making her head spin, her body quivering in his embrace. Her back connected with the wall of the living room as Saul pressed himself against her, lips still sealed to hers. His hands found their way to her hair, burying themselves in the soft, honey-coloured strands pinned to her head in one of her elaborate hairstyles and he began to loosen the pins holding them in place. As his fingers swiftly made progress the tresses began to unravel, breaking free and falling down her shoulders, sending prickles through her nerves as the tension from the hairstyle faded. She groaned into his kisses as his hands began to massage her scalp, sensing exactly what she needed. It felt heavenly, and Farah’s eyes fluttered shut as she loosened herself to the sensation, completely melting into his touch. Saul’s mouth drew away and just as she made a sound of protest his lips connected with her jaw, her objective noise turning into a purr.  
The Specialist moved along the underside of her jaw, his lips leaving a flaming trail down her throat. He moved slowly savouring every fleck of skin with his lips, tasting her. Farah moaned, leaning his head back into his touch, baring her neck to give him more access. Her hands were still stroking his hair, fingernails lightly scraping over his skin. Her body burned in all the right places, alight with Saul’s loving touches. The man reached the spot where her neck met her shoulders, placing his lips there in a breathy kiss that made her shudder with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head, a gasp leaving her throat as he flicked his tongue against her skin, her nerves exploding at the sensation. “Saul!” she moaned, clinging to him as the pleasure made her knees wobbly. He lifted his head from her neck, his eyes hooded with desire, as he met her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, that left her breathless. “We should…” he didn’t let her finish capturing her mouth once again. The mind fairy bit down lightly on his lower lip, prompting the Specialist to release a growl deep in his throat that made her toes curl with delicious anticipation. “Bedroom.” she managed to gasp out between kisses.  
  
The Specialist immediately understood, lifting her off the floor. Farah squealed in a very un-Dowling like matter, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her in the direction of her bedroom, their lips never losing contact.  
Manoeuvring them through the door, he let her down again, lips still tightly locked, and hands exploring her back, wandering along the curve of her spine and moving further with each massaging stroke.  
Her hands slipped from his neck, starting to travel over his chest, following the line of his muscles. She felt him shiver, as she dragged her nails along the rim of the neckline, lightly scraping at the skin beneath. Parting for a second he dragged his shirt over his head, throwing it behind him without a second thought, before pulling the fairy close to him again.  
His skin was heated under her palms as she began to caress his back, his ribs, everywhere she could reach and he groaned into her mouth at the sensation of her slender fingers. His mouth started a voyage down her throat once more, his moans reverberating through her as he kissed along her windpipe.  
Reaching the sweet spot where her shoulders met her neck, he again gave it extra attention, coaxing moan after moan out of the woman in his arms. Then he moved lower, following the direction of her collarbones, planting kisses along the way. Farah groaned stroking his hair as his touch sent jolts of electricity through her nerves. Reaching her sternum, he moved past the necklace that still hung there, licking and nibbling his way to her cleavage until he met the fabric of her dress. Farah trembled under his touch, pressing his face closer as he kissed his way along the neckline until he reached her right shoulder. His hands made their way up her back, resting on the silver zipper at the back of her dress.  
  
Lifting his head to hers once more a question shone in his eyes as his fingers lingered around the zipper. Her heart burst at the gesture of respect, of giving her the chance to stop if she wanted. She loved him for it. She conveyed her answer by drawing him into a searing kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth, as he dragged down the zipper.  
The cold air met her naked skin, but her goosebumps were triggered by other sensations entirely. His hands swept over her bare back following the line of her spine, leaving tingles in their wake as he drew away again, carefully pulling the dress from her shoulders. The garment pooled to the floor and Saul’s eyes roamed over her body, slowly drinking in inch by inch.  
Farah squirmed under his gaze, suddenly feeling all too aware of her imperfections. The hazy mist that desire pulled over her brain lifted for her uncertainty to take root. He surely had been with more beautiful woman than her. What if he didn’t like what he saw, what if he decided he didn’t want her after all. Shame had her cover her lace bra with her arms, as her face burned with embarrassment, her gaze wandering to the floor. “No! Farah… “  
Saul stopped her, his gentle hands reaching out to rest on her upper arms, thumbs softly stroking the skin there, tracing imaginary patterns. “There is absolutely no reason for that. You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.” Her gaze snapped up meeting his and her breath stopped when she beheld the pure adoration, the pure love on his face. His grey orbs were shining with it as he neared her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, before slightly pulling away once more. “You are mesmerizing.” He placed another kiss on her lips. “Magnificent.” Her breath hitched in her throat as tears threatened to gather in her eyes. “Exquisite.” His words lifted a weight off her shoulders, wrapping themselves around her heart like a soft blanket. “Stunning.”  
She met his lips, melting into his embrace, arms once again snaking around his neck as he drew her close, their kiss soon gaining passion. The friction of skin against skin made her dizzy, her stomach fluttering.  
Her hand reached for his belt, nimble fingers quickly undoing it, before letting his trousers fall to the floor. Kicking off her shoes she trailed kisses over his shoulder, his neck, his cheekbone, chuckling at his groan, before once more slanting her lips over his.  
Feeling the soft bed behind her legs she pulled him down with her until they were on top of the soft sheets, his warm body covering hers. He broke their kiss to look at her, pupils blown wide with desire, her body trembling at the view.  
“You are a goddess, Farah.” He bowed his head placing slow kisses on her throat, her collarbones. Farah writhed beneath him her hands fisting the bedsheets as his fingers started to stroke her sides, her thighs. Her core melted as she closed her eyes. “And I will worship you until the end of time if I’m given the chance.”  
His lips trailed down her chest, moving over the lace of her bra before reaching her stomach. Farah moaned arching into his touch as her eyes fluttered open. Saul chose this moment to look up, meeting brown eyes with his storm grey ones. Once again, she was astonished by the pure love that shone in them. The love that shone for her. Cradling his head in her hands she pulled him towards her face once more, there lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss.  
  
And he did worship her that night, as they didn’t let go of each other until the early hours of morning, falling asleep in their soulmate’s arms, a blissful smile on their faces.  
Their bond connecting them sang as the two lovers finally found each other, the song reverberating through their souls, the tune as ancient and magnificent as time and as deep and strong as their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes here we are!!  
> Please tell me what you think of it as I am not really sure if I'm good at writing this kind of...romance stuff!  
> But for Silrah I of course had to try!!


End file.
